El fuerte
by lorZii
Summary: Quizás desde que estoy aquí he aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí mismo que desconocía. A defenderme de los seres hostiles, a construir mi propio hogar, un fuerte infranqueable. ¿Y a esto se le puede llamar vida?


Muy buenas. Vengo a publicar una idea que tuve en un momento de inspiración. Y, como todas las que tengo en esos momentos, son un poco depresivas, destructivas. Sin más, sólo quiero dejar una pequeña historia sobre, oh, qué novedad, una partida nueva de Minecraft, con un final no deseado.

* * *

No puedo recordar cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero desde ese día todo en mi vida cambió. Este lugar me resultó extraño desde el primer momento, ya que todo el entorno estaba constituido de cubos. Incluso yo no estaba compuesto de más que paralelepípedos.

¿Cómo no tuve margen para la duda? Sinceramente, no lo sé. Me decidí a golpear con la mano desnuda un árbol. Y de éste, se desprendió un cubo de madera dejando el resto del árbol flotando, sosteniéndose en la nada. Este árbol me sorprendió, pero no me detuve, seguí golpeando cubos de este árbol. Podía contarlos, podía contar madera. En cualquier otra situación, la contradicción implícita en este estamento me habría detenido y, cuanto menos, hecho cuestionarme las leyes físicas del lugar. ¿Gravedad que no se aplica, bienes incontables fácilmente cuantificables en bloques sin haberlos procesado?

Creé una pequeña mesa. Bueno, no podría llamarse así, más bien era un bloque en el que podía trabajar para crear objetos más refinados; que aproveché para crear utensilios para desenvolverme. Lo básico: un pico, una pala, un hacha para seguir consiguiendo madera…

Cavé, una pequeña cueva que me permitiese refugiarme esa noche estaría bien. Si bien no era muy grande ni muy acogedora, encontré una veta de carbón bastante rápido, y gracias a la madera, pude iluminar lo que me rodeaba. Pero lo que pude ver no hizo más que aterrarme. Zombies, arqueros, arañas, unos seres verdosos que explotaban; y todo eso apareció casi de la nada en cuanto el sol se puso. Extrañamente, cuando el día volvió, todos estos seres fueron desapareciendo del mismo modo que llegaron; sin explicación aparente ni razón justificable.

Dediqué un día más a la exploración subterránea. La piedra resultaba un aliado excepcional para la construcción de útiles, como mi primer horno, que fundió el mineral de hierro que encontré.

Rápidamente, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo únicamente de la mina. Tuve que salir al mundo exterior, a matar cerdos, o vacas… Algo que me diese carne. También liquidé a algunas ovejas; cualquier cosa serviría, pero de ellas no obtuve nada que pudiese comer. Soltaron su lana, única y exclusivamente. Por lo menos, ahora tenía una pequeña cama para descansar.

Mis exploraciones en la mina se alternaron con la construcción de una pequeña casa, que progresivamente se iba ampliando, con distintas estancias, niveles, materiales y muebles creados a partir de tablas sencillas. Mis pertenencias más preciadas las guardaba en distintos baúles que almacené en una habitación aparte del resto, y dedicaba cada día a quehaceres distintos. A veces, bajaba a la mina, por materiales extraños, como el oro o la obsidiana, maldita obsidiana, tan difícil de picar… Si tenía suerte, quizás volvía a casa con algún diamante en mi haber. Otros días me dedicaba a ampliar mis dominios, construyendo un huerto del que me surtía para comer, una torre desde la que atacar a mis enemigos a distancia con flechas, o unas amplias murallas de las que no tenía siquiera que salir.

El tiempo pasaba lento, sin nadie con quien hablar. Había días que dedicaba a ver pasar el día, buscando en el horizonte a alguien que quisiera compartir su vida aquí conmigo, un amigo. Lo que fuese, mientras que no fuese hostil. ¿Esos zombies nocturnos indican que la vida aquí pereció?

Un mundo tan inmenso en el que me desperté solo, rompiendo todas las reglas que conocía. Un mundo en el que no tenía más motivación que sobrevivir y construirme bloque a bloque mis comodidades.

Ese día lo tuve claro. No quería seguir haciendo eso. Rebusqué entre mis baúles un conjunto de sesenta y cuatro bloques y, simplemente, empecé a apilarlos a medida que saltaba sobre ellos, elevándome cada vez más y más. Veía todo lo que había tardado tanto en construir empequeñecerse bajo mis pies, hasta que finalmente llegué a las nubes. Sentí el frío, pude contemplar un mar blanco que se extendía más allá de lo imaginable, y no me pareció tan diferente de lo que tenía ahí abajo.

Sigo agachado en esa incómoda postura propia de mi nueva anatomía. Ya ha pasado una noche entera y ha vuelto a amanecer. ¿Estoy esperando acaso algo que me detenga? ¿Una razón para seguir adelante aquí? No, eso no va a llegar… Me parece que hago el tonto, que todo esto son delirios. Quizás nunca debí haber llegado aquí. Quizás nunca debí haber hecho el esfuerzo por sobrevivir. ¿Quién sabe? No lo puedo pensar más, no lo quiero seguir pensando, torturándome con esas ideas.

Salto.

Caigo.

Veo acercarse cada vez más el suelo perfectamente plano.

No puedo girar para caer de cabeza, no puedo maniobrar más que para mirar a mi alrededor.

Y de repente, todo lo veo rojo.

Una serie de objetos, los que llevaba en los bolsillos, flotan a mi alrededor, en una versión más reducida que si estuviesen ocupando su verdadero lugar. Algo que espero que, si alguien viene aquí, le sirva para defenderse; y la torre al cielo, junto a mi cadáver, le haga darse cuenta de que aquí no sólo hay que ser fuerte físicamente, sino también de espíritu. Y el mío ya vaga libre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Creo que me siento más cómodo escribiendo pequeñas viñetas, escenas relativamente cortas y asequibles. Como siempre en fanfiction, agradeceré que me dejes cualquier comentario o impresión como review, me gusta recibir este feedback para poder mejorar como escritor. Sin más que decir, ¡hasta otra!


End file.
